1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to a novel three dimensional game which is readily adaptable to varying degrees of difficulty, and more particularly to a game having a plurality of pieces which may be disposed on nine pegs which are arranged on a base substantially perpendicularly to the base. The game made in accordance with the present invention is especially adapted to be played by two players and is further suited for various degrees of difficulty based upon the type of scoring being utilized. The invention therefore provides for increased difficulty as the players desire. The arrangement of the pegs on the base provides a basis for the consecutive disposition of three playing pieces of the same color or type in numerous patterns or directions based on color as well as indicia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Three dimensional board games are known and usually comprise two or more playing fields or discrete separated layers which may be interrelated for scoring purposes by the players. Furthermore, games have been devised which incorporate disposing pieces in a continuous linear fashion within one of several various levels.
In the past, pins or pegs and the like have been utilized to receive playing pieces. However, prior art games are generally adaptable to only one type of playing procedure and accordingly, are not readily adaptable to various and varying games of difficulty.